En una mirada, un universo
by Natsuki25
Summary: Las historias que cuentan las personas mayores quizas son verdad, quisas no.. pero esta es la historia que forme contigo. nunca crei que atravez de una simple mirada descubriera nuestro universo KaixRei, TakaoxMax Yaoi... un poco de ByanxYuriv :D


Cap. I

Cruzando Caminos…

RAY

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre eh sabido que la gente trasmite mas de mil cosas por una Mirada. Mi abuelo decía que una Mirada dice más que mil palabras y siempre me enseno a ver a los ojos cuando hablo. Siempre creí descifrar en los ojos de las personas si son sinceras o no, pero desde aquella vez… supe que algo ocurría.

Mi nombre es Rei Kon y soy chef en un restaurante de alta categoría en china, no fue fácil... pero logre lo que tanto quería. Tener fama no era lo mío así que, siempre procuraba escaparme de vez en cuando para tomarme unas vacaciones, procuraba hacerlo cuando mis hermanos estaban libres de sus escuelas. Pues al ser el mayor de los tres termine mis estudios y busque un trabajo que me diera oportunidad de lograr lo que quería. Ellos viven en una región muy apartada de la ciudad, mis raíces son en una pequeña aldea de china... estoy orgulloso de la herencia que me dejo mi abuelo, una completa sabiduría y sobre todo muchos secretos gastronómicos de la región.

Como iba diciendo, cierta ocasión a mediados del año en el que suelo regresar a casa, me tope con esos ojos, unos hermosos ojos carmín que no pude descifrar. Sigo inquieto tratando de investigar a que se debe tal situación, pero del sujeto en cuestión no volví a saber más. Mis hermanos jugaban conmigo por teléfono diciendo que aquella Mirada me había dejado más tonto de lo que ya era...y que solo una mujer podía provocar aquello. Por esos comentarios durante el tiempo que paso, estaba reconsiderando el hecho de volver a casa para las fiestas que se aproximaban, pero pensaba directamente en mi madre quien siempre esperaba verme cada ano. Resignado estaba en la sala de espera pensando en lo anterior Cuando anunciaron mi vuelo, me levante rápidamente y sin pensarlo me puse en camino hacia la puerta, pero tan distraído iba que no me percate que alguien estaba delante de mí, mi boleto y mi pasaporte cayeron al piso junto con algunos documentos de la persona con la que había chocado. Disculpándome tome los papeles y tras tomar los míos, entregue los de la persona en cuestión, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con esos orbes que ahora reflejaban, sorpresa... dolor... y algo más que seguía sin comprender.

Fue entonces que sin apartar la vista del, sentí su rose en mis manos sacándome de mis pensamientos, entonces escuche su voz… sentí mi cara enrojecer al instante.

-Gracias - asentí y antes de que pudiera hablar escuche su nombre – Hiwatari Kai…

-Kon Rei…- sonreí levemente, estaba por decirle algo más pero fui interrumpido por él, me entrego una tarjeta

-Este es mi número, estaré esperando tu llamada – una leve sonrisa pude ver en sus labios o me pareció verla, me quede ahí hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Nuevamente el altavoz anunciaba mi vuelo y Salí corriendo guardando aquella tarjeta. Una vez en el avión, la mire… gris, con unas letras plateadas que decían su nombre, pose mis dedos sobre ellas recorriendo el nombre suavemente, suspire pensando en que misterio escondí aquella persona. Ahora sabia su nombre, tenía su número y lo primero que haría al regresar seria llamarle. Estaba escuchando una música tranquila mientras miraba por la ventana. Sé que aquel era el Segundo encuentro de muchos más que vendrían, la tarjeta además de su nombre tenía su número, pero decía algo en un idioma que no entendía. Por la forma intuí que era Ruso quizás, pero un ruso en china sí que me extraño, eso justificaba su piel blanca. Me sonroje al instante por aquellos pensamientos… suspire y cerré los ojos, seguía mirando sus ojos en mi mente. Bueno, pensé…. Sería solo para mi mismo el dirigir aquellos pensamientos hacia aquel ruso…

POV KAI

Aquella sonrisa, aquellas manos… definitivamente son las mismas que me había encontrado en aquel año cuando llegue por primera vez a china. No esperaba que volviera a encontrarle, lástima que me había retrasado y aquella reunión con los ejecutivos estaba esperándome, pero esta ocasión no permitiría que se me escapara. Le deje mi tarjeta, debí ser menos formal, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Jamás eh creído en el destino…

Ahí estaba el auto esperándome, subí dejando la maleta al cuidado de quien me esperaba mi chofer. Todo el transcurso no podía dejar de pensar en esa Hermosa sonrisa acompañada de aquel sonrojo hermoso. Irónicamente nadie había captado así mi atención, ni la más Hermosa chica. Sumergido en aquellos pensamiento no me percate cuando el auto se detuvo. Era mejor terminar con aquello, estaba fastidiándome el hecho de tener que encargarme de los asuntos de mi padre yo mismo. Así que me apresure y deje la indicación al chofer de que se llevara mis cosas para el hotel y volviera para dejarme la llave en recepción, yo mismo conduciría hacia el hotel.

Todo lo que quería hacer era terminar aquello, entendía a la perfección mi posición asumida en cuanto mi padre lo decidiera, pero aun no quería tener todo bajo mi control. A veces se que lo hacía para escaparse con su amante, si, sabia de su existencia por descaro de él, siempre me decía que una mujer para un solo hombre no era suficiente y que el podía tener las que quisiera, cuando intento hacerme sentar cabeza interponiéndome a una "Prometida" le deje en claro que yo la escogería y lo lamento por esa chica que aunque muy amable, siempre le deje dicho que no podía verla como lo que mi padre deseaba. El dejo de insistir y yo me dedique a aprender de las empresas para distráeme y darle un gusto de pocos.

La sucursal en china exportaba automóviles a todo el lado oriental, razón por la que viaje intentando ver el retraso de la salida del Nuevo modelo. Queda más que claro que no tengo ningún tipo de relación con respecto a parejas, pero si cuento con un amigo único,

-Hiwatari. Hasta que llegas. - Eh aquí el mencionado

-Ivanov, que gusto verte – dije con indiferencia

-Oh el gusto es mío, veo que me extrañaste colega. Hasta sentí que mis días eran más lentos desde mi partida de Rusia, pensé que jamás volvería a sentir la calidez que me proporciona tu compañía – comenzó a decir sarcásticamente

-Déjate de cursilerías y vamos al grano –

- No me dejas divertirme – dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mi hombro –Tranquilízate ya están las exportaciones hacia Japón esta misma tarde, al parecer solo era un requerimiento de la aduana – menciono alzando los hombros y me soltó, para abrir la puerta de las sala de juntas. Extrañamente no había nadie, pero si indicios de que se había llevado a cabo una junta, con papeles sobre la mesa – se que tu impetuosa salida de Rusia fue para esta junta, pero pude lograr terminarla antes, veras todo el resumen en esa carpeta que está en tu lugar.

Me dirigí hacia el lugar mencionado y examine los papeles. Al terminar volví mis ojos hacia Ivanov

-Pero esto es correcto? –

-que de todo? –

-Exportación hacia Europa? –

-Ese es el plan no era que querías superar a tu padre? –

-Pues claro, pero no creo que esté enterado – me senté en la silla y examine más a fondo aquella información

-claro que no, esa exportación saldrá en una semana, la razón de que estés aquí para aprobarla, lógicamente esta todo planeado en estrategia dirigida por ti, son los pedidos que analizamos en Rusia y si todo sale bien, la mayoría está vendida y confirmada este mismo miércoles. - menciono Ivanov sentándose en la mesa mientras me miraba

-Perfecto… - sonreí satisfecho, mi padre temía al hecho de exportar más allá del área oriental, pero sabía que en el aura europea se estaba generando un fanatismo hacia la marca, así que aunque él se haya querido negar con aquello abriríamos las puertas hacia un Nuevo Mercado... Nuevo... pero arriesgado. Firme aquellos documentos y se los entregue a Ivanov

-Valla no tenias que pensarlo? – sonrío al tomar la carpeta

-No –

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo – se levanto y se dirigió hacia el pequeño bar dentro de la oficina. Me sirvió una copa y él se quedo con otra –Que tal el vuelo?-

-Bastante normal y fastidioso para mi gusto –

-Qué? no te gusto viajar en primera clase? – sonrío con fastidio

-eso que tiene que ver? –levante una ceja extrañado

-No sé porque quisiste venir en avión comercial, teniendo el jet de la compañía – menciono sarcástico – o será que el grandioso hijo de Hiwatari corp. Es algo estrafalario y quería mezclarse con la gente normal.

-deja tus tonterías para otro momento- dije tomando de un sorbo el trago y viendo hacia la ventana que daba hacia la ciudad

-Oh.. Disculpe usted…- por un momento se mantuvo en silencio – un momento! esto es por aquella vez verdad? – Hablo fuertemente mirándome –sigues esperando encontrártelo, por eso tu repentina decisión

-De que hablas Ivanov- dije sin importancia ya sabía por dónde va aquello

-De tu "amor platónico" Hiwatari … - sonrío sarcásticamente y me miro

-Pues déjame decirte que de amor platónico no tiene nada, solo es alguien con quien me tope es todo. - Si mencionaba algo mas no me lo sacaría de encima

-joajana que te crea tu mama, la honorable señora Saeko…- suspiro sonadoramente siempre que mencionaba a mi madre era lo mismo – Pero a mí no me engañas…. El Nuevo modelo " HT25- AMBAR" … La central nueva en Shanghái el edificio "AMBAR China" tu nueva aficion por ese color en tu recamara con el color Negro obiamente… se me pasa algo mas KAI?

De acuerdo, inconscientemente no me le sacaba de la cabeza, pero creo que fue más que ubio. Suspire resignado y volví hacia el miniar para servirme mas

-Estas equivocado, pero… -

-Pero…?-

-tú estás loco Ivanov –

-claro, lo dice el gran heredero…-

-Así es – sonreí con satisfacción

-Basta Kai, siento que hoy estas de buen humor, paso algo durante el vuelo para acá? –

-Me atrapaste, no en el vuelo al llegar.-

-Oh... oh… no me digas…-

Sonreí al mirarlo y entonces se me hecho encima mirándome a los ojos

-Viste a "ámbar" ….no es así? –

Comenzó a cuestionarme y sonreí por verme descubierto

-Oh oh… esa es la sonrisa Hiwatari! – sonrío divertido y se alejo dando vueltas por el salón

-Ivanov detén tu andar, me mareas-

-La encontraste, no me digas que la dejaste ir así como así? No! KAI! Dime que no la dejaste ir! , no puedo estar otro ano escuchando el mismo tono! Ya basta por dios.-

-Oye! Deja tus comentarios absurdos, y para tu información no es Una chica –

Se detuvo en seco y me miro con ojos sorprendidos

-Disculpa? Ámbar no es una chica? … a que rayos juegas Hiwatari? –

-Jajaja Yuriv, nunca dije que fuera una chica, es cierto me confundió al principio, pero después de verle el día de hoy me percate de que es un Chico mas por el nombre –

Vi como abría la boca, pero no decía nada, después me miraba y movía las manos desesperado… luego volvía a abrir los labios, pero no articulaba palabra alguna...

-Ya suéltalo! Me frustras – le dije con fastidio

-Hombre… Kai! Hombre!... este seguro de que tu nueva adquisición sea un hombre, nunca has estado con alguno-

Suspire y crucé los brazos fastidiado

-YURIV! No es como si quisiera que fuera una adquisición, que no te dije lo que pienso al respecto? Y deja de decir estupideces no voy a estar con él solo porque quiera conocerlo –

-Ese es un paso raro en un Hiwatari como tú, así que no me vengas con esas tonterías-

Suspire resignado, es verdad que no pensaba en nada más que verle para saber de él pero, no por el lado que Yuriv le daba importancia...

-Solo quiero conocerlo, me intriga…pero es todo –

-Bueno, viniendo de ti que mas puedo esperar… que te parece si vamos a comer, muero de hambre! – sonreí al escucharlo.

-Vamos entonces – me dirigí hasta él y tome mi abrigo

-Al menos puedo conocer el nombre del susodicho? –

-Kon... Rei Kon – sonreí levemente al pronunciar su nombre

-Oh rayos! entonces ya veo el nombre del próximo modelo... Nuevo HT2 - KON … - haciendo drama como si describiera un anuncio en un espectacular, sonreí

-MM no suena mal… -

-Hay no! ya deja en paz todo lo relacionado con el - dijo fastidiado y me saco de los hombros de la sala.

POV RAY

Las fiestas del pueblo siempre son vistosas y me gusta mucho por los diferentes platillos que se preparan, las calles son adornadas con muchos colores, adornos, luces, se llena de más vida. Mis hermanos me recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, me da gusto ver que la mayoría son ya hombres de trabajo. Mi padre me recibió en casa junto con mi madre, como cada ano intenta persuadirme a que regrese, pero sabe que mi sueño es donde estoy viviendo en la ciudad.

Llegada la noche me recargue en el barandal que estaba cerca del gran templo, mis hermanos se ocuparon de sus novias ya que les habían acompañado en su viaje de visita, ellos están estudiando en la Universidad del pueblo. Así que aprovecharon para presentarles a mama a sus nuevas nueras. Ante aquello mi madre me miro preguntándome en una sola Mirada cuando yo le presentaría a la afortunada, sonreí disculpándome pues mi última novia decidió dejarme para irse a estudiar en Grecia. No la culpo, estaba persiguiendo sus sueños y sé que estará mejor. Suspire mientras veía el cielo, aquellas estrellas brillando en lo alto, aquel paisaje siempre me relajaba, me hacia querérselo mostrar a alguien especial, nunca nadie me acompaño hasta ahí supongo que por eso mi madre estará preocupada.

-Rei! - escuche una voz femenina a lo lejos

-Salima… - me mordí el labio ligeramente, verla ahí me recordaba a su hermana Lian mi ex..

-Que bueno verte! Pensé que ya no querías regresar-

-No digas eso, me gusta estar con mi familia, pero tengo mucho trabajo en Hong Kong.. Ya sabes – suspire y volví la Mirada al frente

-Lamento lo que hizo Lian … -

-vamos, no fue nada… fue por su sueño y me alegro. – le sonreí

Al mirarla nuevamente ella tenía una expresión de sorpresa, sonrío incomoda y miro al frente

-Que sucede salima?-

-nada…. En serio Reí.. –

Le mire a los ojos, mentía …

-Dime que sucede? Por tu reacción no podre pensar que es verdad, estas mintiéndome te conozco tanto como a ella-

No supo por dónde empezar, parecía pensarlo quererlo decir y después simplemente callaba. Aguarde pacientemente cuando después de un rato, decidí retirarme.

-Bueno, es mejor que me valla. –

-Reí… - me detuvo su voz- Lian está embarazada – me soltó de repente, no supe cómo reaccionar, teníamos 3 meses de haber terminado. Mi mente proceso todo, pero no encontraba mas que se había enamorado de alguien en donde estudiaba. Pues que hacerle solo desearle lo mejor Me gire para ver a salima

-Me da gusto! Serás tía! Felicítala por mi y dile que se cuide mucho – la mire sonriendo levemente

-No finjas Reí ! Tanto tu como yo sabemos que Lian te engaño… es lo que me molesta de mi hermana –comenzó a llorar

-Hay, no es tu culpa ni de ella.. Tenía derecho a enamorarse de alguien más y a hacer su vida-

-Claro con un tipo que no pudo cuidarse para que ella siguiera estudiando. Rei tú la respetabas y la amabas..-

Sonreí levemente y me acerque para abrazarla.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que ella ya era libre, por lo tanto no me engaño, así que no te enojes con ella.-

-pero… -

-pero no hay nada más que lo valga, yo fui feliz en ese tiempo lo sabes, pero como todo, tuvo que terminar. Les deseo lo mejor y tú no deberías ponerte en su contra. Cuídala mucho –

Dejando de llorar, me miro a los ojos, pude ver cierta molestia en su mirar, pero había también algo de lastima hacia mí, cariño y algo mas

-Reí… - sonrío y me miro sonrojada

-No salima, no lo digas. Sabes que yo te aprecio como una hermana.-

Ella se sorprendió por mis palabras y bajo la Mirada

-Como? …-

-No es muy difícil saberlo, se ve en tu Mirada .- sonreí ligeramente - solo quiero que comprendas que cualquier chico estaría encantado de ser pareja tuya-

-cualquiera menos Tu...- Suspiro resignada

-Perdóname salima, pero es que te conozco desde pequeña y no te puedo ver más que como parte de mi familia-

-no te preocupes reí, entiendo. Sé que también estas dolido por lo de mi hermana pero, se que encontraras a alguien que si valorara la Hermosa persona que eres – me dio una sonrisa de esas que tratan de ocultar el dolor. Sabía desde hace un tiempo lo que salima sentía por mí, sin embargo por no lastimarla me aleje un poco de ella. Siempre hablábamos mucho, pero cuando supo que andaría con su hermana lo resintió. Ahora no quería estropear esa Amistad por algo como el amor, era una Buena chica, pero eran verdad mis palabras. No la veía más que como un miembro de la familia y no quería que siguiera formándose ideas equivocadas.

- Bueno, ahora si me voy …-

-cuídate Rei y hazme saber cuándo encuentres a esa persona, si t e hace algo malo yo misma le daré su merecido- sonreí por su comentario

-Tendré cuidado entonces, no quiero que le vallas a lastimar –

Ella sonrío y se hecho a correr Del lado contrario a la dirección en la que yo regresaba a casa, saber que Lian estaba embarazada hizo que sintiera un poco de tristeza. Un poco porque sabía que ya no éramos nada y ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera… pero por otro lado recordaba cuanto aprecio y respeto le tenía para pensar en nuestro futuro, así no intervenir con la llegada de un ser pequeño, para que concluyera sus estudios. Suspire, me sentía mal por ella, me abre equivocado? .. Debí de dar el siguiente paso con ella? Supongo que ahora no tendría sentido.

Tan inmerso estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que alguien me seguía, de repente me sentí rodeado de unos brazos que casi me caía.

-Rei! Fíjate por dónde vas! –

-LEE… casi me tiras! – le mire enfadado…

-discúlpame. Y bien? Por fin superamos a la chica del aeropuerto?- me dijo

-chica? Ah… - me mordí el labio inferior y desvié la Mirada

-que sucede? Vamos hermano, aun tienes la esperanza de que la vas a encontrar? – sonrío sínicamente mientras me miraba

-Deja de burlarte y para tu información no es una chica… - me solté de su abrazo y me encamine hacia la casa para entrar

-Qué? -

Lee me seguía los pasos

-Vamos Rei me estás diciendo que la persona que Te tiene así de distraído y por la cual siempre nos fastidias es un chico?-

-Yo nunca dije que fuera una chica USTEDES lo asumieron. Y deja de decir que me tiene distraído! Eso no es verdad –

-Joajana hermanito, quien te viera –

Me puse rojo hasta las orejas y digo me puse porque comencé a sentir mucho calor

-CAYATE LEE! – llegue hasta la habitación que era mía y me encerré en ella. Me tire sobre la cama y abrase una almohada. Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme para desaparecer aquella oleada de pensamientos que me invadían… solo había tenido dos encuentros con aquella persona. Eso no significaba mucho o si….?

POV TAKAO

-Max, deberías venir hace mucho que no conversamos –

-Takao Apenas nos vimos hace dos meses!-

-DOS MESES! Te das cuenta de lo que está diciendo? Es mucho tiempo-

El rubio rio de buena gana del otro lado del teléfono, pero sintió que su amigo tenia razón

-Nunca cambias Takao-

-Soy único viejo, lo sabes-

-Bueno, arreglare las cosas y le diré a mi madre que me de permiso para pasar una temporada en Japón-

-Perfecto! - comento alegre el moreno. – Avisare a rey para ver si puede venir-

-Takao, ya sabes que por el trabajo que tiene también está ocupado-

-Pero es la fecha en la que tiene vacaciones, que te parece si lo invito?-

Se escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea, el rubio sabía que quizás si podían contar con la presencia de su amigo, pero deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con el moreno. Resignado acepto la opción que le ofrecía.

-De acuerdo, pero no insistas mucho si no desea ir-

- Lo sé MAX! Se cuando tengo que detenerme – sonrío alegre

-Bueno, te llamo mañana para confirmar cuando llegare-

-Entre más pronto mejor –

-Ya sé que no tienes nada que hacer amigo- rio el rubio

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi hermano no me permita participar!-

-Si, si…. Ya sé que tienes tantas ganas … Nos vemos –

-cuídate –

El moreno termino la llamada de su amigo, Takao Kinomiya era un chico sumamente alegre. Conoció a Max en la preparatoria cuando su familia logro posicionarse en el alto mundo de la gente con dinero. Su abuelo tenía un Dijo donde practicaban artes marciales y aunque Takao tuviera todo lo que podría desear, le encantaba estar con él. No estaba acostumbrado a la nueva vida que tanto su padre como su hermano habían empezado por aquellos años cuando se asociaron con una cadena de restaurantes importante conocida en todo Japón.

Max Mizuhara era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, es un rubio de ojos azul celeste muy simpático y con una encantadora sonrisa, de carácter noble y paciente. Su madre le había mandado a Japón a estudiar un poco de la cultura de la cual era descendiente, pues el padre de Max era japonés y su madre americana. Cuando estudiaban en la preparatoria conocieron a Rei Kon, quien era un gran cocinero y siempre le apoyaron con su sueño, Takao se había ofrecido a decirle a su padre que contratara a Rei para que fuera su chef pero este se negó, el quería lograrlo sin ayuda. Entendiendo esto, ambos chicos sonrieron sabían que Rei era terco cuando quería lograr algo por sí mismo.

Quería ver a sus amigos antes de que lo consumiera el tiempo que pasaba en su nuevo trabajo, asistente de su hermano Hiro, como padre e hijo mayor sabían que el moreno no era muy dado a trabajos pero tenía que continuar con la responsabilidad que pronto también tenía que llevar cuando ellos dos tuvieran que irse para expandirse al extranjero.. Takao no era del todo centrado en las cosas que hacía, pero requeriría de mucho esfuerzo de su parte para lograr mantener la empresa. Ahora estaba en su día de descanso y aprovecharía para llamar a sus amigos, su familia le había dicho que el mes entrante el se quedaría al frente de la empresa y aunque al principio renegó mucho, su padre le dejo en claro que así debía de ser. Después de todo había estudiado lo necesario en la universidad.

Ahora estaba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo… le hablaría a Rei pero mientras buscaba el teléfono en su agenda, entro una llamada de su padre.

-Papa! –

-Takao, te quiero en la oficina lo más rápido posible-

El moreno se sorprendió y rápidamente argumento su desacuerdo

-Pero hoy es mi día de descanso! –

-Necesito que estés presente, tuve una junta por teléfono y llegue a un acuerdo que te involucra…-

Involucrarlo? El moreno se sorprendió y más aun se sentía usado, sabía muy bien que no tenia habilidad para los negocios, pero de qué forma su padre le involucraría?

-Pero … -

-Nada de peros Takao, te quiero YA! en la oficina- corto la llamada dejando al moreno con una enorme cara de fastidio y enojo. Resignado se levanto de la cama donde se encontraba, buscando una ropa más o menos decente para que no le reprendiera.

Del otro lado de la línea, el señor Kinomiya miraba algún punto fijo de su escritorio, para ser exacta la fotografía que estaba sobre este mostrando su familia. Suspiro con fastidio y dio la vuelta a su silla mirando por el enorme ventanal que estaba en su oficina.

-Padre, estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?-

-Nunca me equivoco Hiroshi – dijo levantándose de su asiento

-Sabes cómo es el temperamento de Takao.-

-No es nada que él no pueda manejar, además es solo un paso.-

-Un paso hacia una inversión o Un paso para perder lo que queda de la compañía-

-cualquiera sería arriesgado, pero debemos ser inteligentes-

-Padre, difiero de tu estrategia. No es que no confié en mi hermano, pero con unas personas tan serias y formales, no creo que puedas hacer mucho.-

-Quizás, Pero - el Mayor de los Kinomiya llevo sus manos a su espalda - Tengamos un poco de confianza en el… de eso depende su liderazgo en la compañía estos días –

Hiroshi suspiro, sabía que su hermano era un caso perdido, mas aun lo seria ahora con esto que esta por sucederle, quería estar esperando a que llegara para ver su reacción, pero lamentablemente tendría que partir hacia el aeropuerto por un viaje de negocios.


End file.
